


【VD】不剪头发引起的血案（划掉）车案

by vdisreal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdisreal/pseuds/vdisreal
Summary: ·是长发蛋。·只是单纯想看哥这样那样那样这样的时候扯弟弟的头发。·我没有迫害尼禄.jpg·一个不善表达但其实很宠崽子的哥。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Kudos: 49





	【VD】不剪头发引起的血案（划掉）车案

【不剪头发引起的血案（划掉）车案】

·是长发蛋。  
·只是单纯想看哥这样那样那样这样的时候扯弟弟的头发。  
·我没有迫害尼禄.jpg  
·一个不善表达但其实很宠崽子的哥。

“该死的，你就不能把你那头乱七八糟的毛剪一下吗？！”

在不知道第几次在帮忙打扫事务所时捡到无数根银白色的长发后，尼禄终于忍无可忍地冲依旧坐在桌子后面翘着双腿打瞌睡的叔叔吼道，“你那些头发全绞进吸尘器里了！”

但丁无动于衷地打了个哈欠，用听起来似乎带着歉意，但只有天知道到底是不是那样的语气回答他侄子：“头发的生长是自然现象，kid，我认为没必要去折腾它们，它们待在我脑袋上挺乖的。”

你只是嫌去理发店剪头发贵，自己剪又太丑而已。尼禄面无表情地看着他，在心中怒骂。

但碍于他那个便宜老爹刚刚结束了分内的清扫工作，此时正坐在不远处的沙发上姿态优雅地阅读着手中的书籍，看起来温和且饱含善意，然而鬼才知道这老混蛋什么时候就会突然来兴致和另外那个老混蛋一起把事务所再次搅个天翻地覆，所以为了自己和另外好几位偶尔会来事务所帮个小忙的朋友们，尼禄决定忍下已经到了嘴边的脏话。

他又不能真把他们俩每天扔在全是头发和碎屑的垃圾堆里。尼禄不高兴，但是尼禄不说。

这老东西甚至都不跟他说谢谢。

在他们互相向对方抛垃圾话的时候，维吉尔收回原本专注于书中文字的目光，微微抬起头扫了一眼但丁窝在椅子里时已经快要垂落到地面上的长发，又看了看儿子强作冷静但实际委屈得不行的小表情，几秒后重新看向了书本。

等尼禄被妮可接走后，但丁在原地打了个小盹儿。等再醒来时已经夜幕西垂，他刚睁开双眼就看见维吉尔搬了把椅子坐在他对面，桌上放着一份他已经许多天没吃过的披萨和几份飘散着香味的小食。

“Wow……老哥，我还以为你这辈子都不会让我再吃你口中说的这种……呃，‘垃圾食品’了呢。”但丁立刻挺身坐直，露出毫不掩饰的惊喜神态。他的长发随着他的动作轻微地向前在空中划出一道漂亮的弧度，然后又缓慢轻柔地落下，重新服服帖帖地回到他的耳边。

维吉尔看着他飘散在自己眼前的发丝，淡然地回答道：“今天披萨店打折，我看你这几天一幅再不吃这些玩意儿就要奄奄一息的样子，就顺手带回来了。”

“I love you more than yesterday, brother.”但丁一边说着一边抬起手拿起芝士最饱满的那一块，在将它放入口中前又迟疑地停了下来，眯着眼盯着他哥问：“……但是你从来不会这么好心的，Verge，有什么阴谋在等着我吗？”

维吉尔没有理他，低头喝了口面前的蘑菇汤。

不过说到底，不管是什么人有什么阴谋，都阻止不了但丁吃他最爱的披萨。

在满足了一把久久未经雨露的味蕾后，但丁畅快地叹息一声，擦干净嘴上和手上的油渍后，把完成了使命的外卖盒们无情地甩进了垃圾桶。

他又把自己窝进椅子里，舔着嘴唇，笑着看坐在对面正迎上他目光的维吉尔，半玩笑半认真着问：“多谢款待，老哥，现在需要我支付什么样的报酬？还有什么花样是我们没玩过的吗？”

然而维吉尔只看了几秒他被他自己舔得红润濡湿的嘴唇，就又打开了放在一旁的书。

这让但丁感到不满。自从盆栽事件之后已经过去这么久了，他老哥还是这么热衷于书籍，书难道比他这个阔别了十几年重逢后爱意正浓的弟弟还好看？

但丁一边想着一边摸了摸早就刮干净胡子的下巴，直接抬起屁股下的椅子，三两步就绕过桌子坐到了维吉尔身边，然后翻个身跨坐到他的腿上，强行挤开了他拿着书的双手，低下头就吻了上去。

维吉尔没有拒绝这个暗示性极强的吻，而是与弟弟争夺起了主动权。但丁在接吻的时候老是会因为太过沉迷与投入而落得下风，不过他也乐得享受，不介意老哥在这时候短暂地征服他一小会儿。

他已经不知道多少个月没剪过的长发柔顺地贴服在他的后背和肩膀上，顺着手臂的肌肉和腰部的曲线滑落到维吉尔的大腿上，蜷缩着的发梢时不时因为两人的动作戳刺着他们的皮肤。

但丁的上衣被维吉尔搓揉着推到了腹部以上，那些发丝就更加肆无忌惮地触摸到了他的腹肌和敏感的后腰。他忍不住躲开维吉尔的吻，痒得笑了一声。

“你应该不会不知道饭后不能立刻剧烈运动吧，但丁？”维吉尔叫着他的名字，将他紧紧贴在自己大腿上的屁股往后推了一些，用自己的一侧膝盖卡住他的臀缝，略微前倾身体，抬起腿用大腿根狠狠地摩擦了一下他的会阴处。

明明还隔着一层裤子，但丁却依旧被刺激得倒抽了一口气。他哥每次叫他名字时的声音真是该死的好听又性感。

“我们又不是人类，老哥，得了吧。”但丁重新坐回到维吉尔的胯部，挑衅地移动屁股在已经微微鼓起的位置蹭了几下，“每次嘴上说得这么好听，操我的时候比拿阎魔刀捅我的时候还狠。”

维吉尔哼笑一声，将但丁的上衣推得更加靠上了一些，露出他饱满的胸部和乳首，然后凑近过去用力地咬了一口他的乳头。

但丁痛叫一声，干脆把上衣整个脱掉扔在了一边，挺起胸膛去配合他哥对他毫不温柔的爱抚。

失去了上衣的束缚后，他那头银白色的长发更加放肆地四处游走起来，挠着他的肩窝和脖颈，轻柔地抚上维吉尔的侧脸。

但丁头一次觉得这些头发的确不太舒服——老实说他其实一直也没觉得有多方便，但这次这个跨坐在维吉尔身上的体位确实让他体会到了这些发丝无处安放的无奈。

因为他现在是如此渴望看见兄长的神情和拨动着他乳首的舌尖，但这些该死的头发却争先恐后地亲吻着维吉尔的额头和脸颊，看起来比但丁自己的嘴唇都要更加色情。

但丁因此而感到恼怒，于是抓住维吉尔比自己短得多的头发希望迫使他抬起头，但维吉尔却在这时突然站起了身，将但丁翻转过去压在了桌上。

但丁清晰地感觉到自己的乳首狠狠地擦过桌面，疼痛与快感一起仿佛电流一般从乳尖迅速传递穿透了整个身体，最终冲进他的思维。他咬着牙溢出一声夹杂着痛苦的呻吟，扭头去看正将自己的双手的强行固定在身后的维吉尔。

维吉尔这次的反应要比但丁略快一些，抢在他泄愤般骂几句不太好听的话之前就用空闲的那只手扯下他的裤子，然后将两根手指强硬地挤进了他柔软的肠道内。

但丁嘴边呼之欲出的嘲讽顿时转成了喟叹，他将下巴重重磕在桌面上，感受着自己胯下瞬间又抬高了不少的小兄弟的欢乐，放弃了抵抗的念头，一边享受着维吉尔在自己体内不断活动的那两根过于熟练的手指，一边闷闷地说道：“我刚刚说什么来着？你这个控制狂。”

维吉尔直到这时才轻缓地嗤笑了一声，手指在弟弟的敏感点上缓慢又刻意地狠狠摩擦两下，就抽了出去。他单手解开裤子，让大得惊人的阴茎从束缚中弹出来，将看起来似乎根本不可能插进那个小小穴口的龟头抵在但丁的臀缝中：“你刚刚重申了我们的身份，但丁。”

“什么？”但丁楞了一下，才回想起刚才自己说的话，“哦，我说我们不是人。怎么？这在你那颗我永远都搞不懂的脑瓜里又意味着什么了？”

维吉尔依旧单手将但丁的双臂束缚在他身后，但原本在他丰满臀部上游移揉捏着的右手却抬了起来，伸到但丁的脸部右侧，温柔地抚摸了一下他的下颌和耳垂，然后将他散落了一桌的长发撩起来，抓握在了手心里。

但丁顿时觉得不妙。虽然他没法立刻知道原因，但就是觉得不妙。

而维吉尔在这方面从不会让胞弟失望。

“意味着你的身体永远都是处子，小弟弟。”维吉尔用满含笑意的语气回答他，然后骤然握紧右手的掌心，拉扯着但丁的头发让他抬起头，迫使他的整个上半身都倾起来，同时下身用力一挺，将自己深深地埋进了他温暖潮湿的体内。

但丁顺着兄长拉扯自己头发的力道张开嘴，发出一声几乎可以说得上是惨烈的尖叫。他几乎能感受到自己体内被狠狠撕裂的每一寸血肉，它们猝不及防地炸开，又以惊人的速度重新愈合，包裹住侵占进来的庞然大物。

要命的是，就算是他永远都能恢复得仿佛处子般紧致的后穴，似乎也依旧记住了维吉尔的形状，在最初的痛苦过后，很快就乖顺服帖地粘了上去，裹紧了那根该死的东西，代替但丁散发出求欢的信号。

“你这个混……啊……！”但丁的头发被他的混蛋老哥拽着，双手也被收束在背后，这就导致他此时根本无法依靠自己的意志做出任何多余的动作，只能顺着维吉尔的力道，在随之而来的撞击中向后一下一下摆动着头部。“该死的……别，啊，别拽我头发！”

他弟弟的体内永远都高热得吓人。维吉尔舒畅地眯了眯眼睛，感受着每一次做爱时都会压迫住自己的柔软肠壁和左手手掌下绷紧的肌肉，几乎快要产生窒息的错觉。

但丁似是痛苦似是极乐地一声一声叫喊着，有时候甚至像是怒吼着，表现得像是从未接触过魔人化那样野性坦荡。他明显因为被维吉尔拽着的长发而感到了强烈的不适，但却没有丝毫抵抗的意思，像是把完整的自己全部托付给了兄长一样，顺从地感受着施加在自己身上的全部疼痛与快乐。

这让维吉尔品尝到了强烈的快慰，甚至比每一次击败但丁时还要令他更加热血沸腾。

于是他又施加了几分拽住但丁头发的力道，让但丁不得不高高抬起上半身，而他又始终压制着但丁的双臂和下方的腰部，这就使他弟弟的身体被迫弯成了一道迷人又危险的弧度。

但丁因此伸长了脖颈，他的胸部和阴茎高高地挺立着，晶莹剔透的汗珠悬挂在喉结的顶端和乳首上，在事务所昏暗的光线里闪闪发亮。而他不怎么争气的小兄弟已经开始不间断地吐露着液体，顺着柱身一路滑落到桌面上。维吉尔看不到弟弟的正面，但他想象得到。

只要他想。维吉尔思索着。只要他想，他就能随时折断但丁的脊椎。

但是他没有，他低下了头，在但丁的脸颊上轻轻地落下了一个吻。

但丁不断从喉头发出着呜咽和呻吟的声音，他的双手指甲几乎快要掐破自己掌心的皮肉，这个姿势实在太难受了。更过分的是维吉尔这家伙实在太过了解他的身体，这个体位使他每一次都能摩擦或撞击在他体内最敏感的那一点上。他甚至还没完全适应最开始火辣的疼痛，就已经被随之而来的快感直接卷入了汹涌的波涛。

他感受到了哥哥落在自己脸颊上的吻，这使他的身体狠狠地抽搐了一下，几乎差点就直接冲上了高潮。但维吉尔适时地退了回去，继续掌控着整场欢爱的节奏，试图使他们双方都体会到更多更强烈的快乐。

“Verge……Verge！”在一段猛烈的撞击之后，但丁最终还是忍不住开了口，胡乱地叫起来，“老哥，哥哥……啊……”

维吉尔因此而被取悦，并且也不介意让但丁知道这一点。他松开了钳制住双臂的手，转而握着弟弟的手一起，让弟弟的掌心紧贴在他汗津津的腹部上。那里的一小块皮肉正不断地被狠狠顶起，让但丁能更加清晰地意识到那根大家伙是怎么在自己的体内疯狂律动的。

只要再多一点点刺激，再多一点点。但丁在一片情欲的混乱中勉强思索着。再多哪怕一点点，他就要受不了了。

而他的双胞胎兄长，他的半身，仿佛与他有心灵感应一般，往往都能在这时候精准地读取到他脑中的思维，从不让他多等太久。

维吉尔拽进了但丁的头发，用掌心的肌肉搓揉着这些柔软的发丝，然后拉近他，轻喘了一声，叫了他的名字。

“但丁。”

但丁的身体迅速抽搐了一下，他用比往常高得多的音调发出一声呻吟，紧接着这声呻吟戛然而止，他张着嘴却没发出任何声音，在哥哥的精液喷洒在自己体内的同时，他的阴茎也颤抖着释放了出来。

维吉尔在这时才终于松开了但丁的头发，任由他趴倒在了桌面上重重喘息，同时还不忘同样俯下身去，在弟弟的肩胛骨和后腰上落下几个轻柔的吻。

“我要再说一遍。”但丁有气无力地说，“你就是个该死的控制狂。”

维吉尔笑起来，终于和他交换了那个刚才被强行打断的吻。

··············

“……你怎么把头发剪了？”

几天后尼禄再来时，看着但丁那头轻便利索的短发，露出了一个仅次于他知道维吉尔是他爹时的疑惑的表情，“我还以为你那头毛比你的事务所还重要呢。”

这回换成了但丁面无表情地回答他，“我再也不会留那些令人抓狂的长发了。”

尼禄日常迷惑地看着他，然后又看了看维吉尔。

而维吉尔只抬起头与他回望了一眼，就又重新读起了书。

THE END


End file.
